


Di battaglie a palle di neve e completini sexy

by Hermes_Zeppeli, smile_92, Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, M/M, Madame Zelmira Challenge, New Year's Eve, Snowball Fight, snow man
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi rise dell'espressione imbronciata di Yuu.Era molto difficile prenderlo sul serio con addosso il capellino con le corna a forma di renna che gli aveva regalato.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi





	Di battaglie a palle di neve e completini sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata creata per la Challenge "La Tearoom Di Madame Zelmira" di Lande di Fandom, in cui ogni persona scrive un pezzo della storia e la persona dopo la porta avanti, con un limite di tempo per ogni manche. Per come è strutturata l'iniziativa non tutti coloro che hanno preso parte alla stesura del racconto conoscevano il fandom, il gioco è proprio quello!
> 
> Il prompt di ispirazione era "Racconto Invernale".
> 
> credit al titolo: smile_92  
> parte iniziale: Yuu_Kanda  
> parte centrale: Hermes_Zeppeli  
> parte finale: smile_92

##  **DI BATTAGLIE A PALLE DI NEVE E COMPLETINI SEXY**

Yuu sentiva freddo. Gli capitava di rado di uscire in mezzo alla neve, però quest'anno si era trovato costretto. Be', di solito non aveva nessuno cui rendere conto, ragion per cui evitava il Natale e qualunque altra festa connessa o meglio, li aveva sempre evitati. Fino alla sera dell'ultimo dell'anno attualmente in corso.

Per quanto potesse sembrargli assurdo, in un imprecisato momento Lavi, il suo migliore amico, era diventato il suo fidanzato e lui si era ritrovato a dover fare i conti con i suoi bizzarri, almeno secondo lui, desideri. Tanto per fargli dispetto aveva nevicato e uno di questi desideri espressi dalla sua attuale ' _metà_ ' era stato quello di uscire ad attendere il nuovo anno fabbricando un pupazzo di neve.

Quindi eccolo lì, sorriso idiota sulle labbra, a impastare neve inginocchiato per terra in mezzo alle piante dell'aiuola in un parco. E lui ad assistere.

Lavi rise dell'espressione imbronciata di Yuu.

Era molto difficile prenderlo sul serio con addosso il capellino con le corna a forma di renna che gli aveva regalato.

Anche se protestava per letteralmente qualunque cosa Lavi dicesse o facesse, alla fine lo seguiva sempre. Persino in un parco a fare un pupazzo di neve, a quanto pareva.

Lavi doveva ammettere che si divertiva a tirare la corda, a vedere quanto davvero potesse spingerlo oltre la sua zona di comfort.

D'altronde, se non l'avesse fatto, dubitava che si sarebbero mai messi insieme.

“Dai, trovami un bel paio di rametti per fare le braccia, Yuu!”

“... _Tch_.”

Lavi fu il primo a stupirsi del debole grugnito.

Invece delle mille proteste, del 'poi vedi dove ti ficco il rametto' che si aspettava, vide che Yuu stava davvero cercando per terra dei rami adatti.

Quasi non poteva credere alla sua fortuna. Era davvero Natale, allora?

Cos'altro avrebbe potuto chiedere?

Magari avrebbe potuto tirare fuori quel completino da Babbo Natale sexy.

Forse stava sognando troppo, ma meglio approfittare dell'occasione piuttosto che farsi troppe domande.

Ormai aveva abbassato la guardia, continuava a costruire il pupazzo per inerzia, però la sua mente era già proiettata a chilometri di distanza.

Per questo la palla di neve che gli arrivò dritta sulla nuca fu una sorpresa ancora più grande.

Non poté fare a meno di urlare sia per lo spavento sia per il freddo.

Una debole risatina seguì il suo grido di spavento. Stupito, Lavi si voltò verso di essa.

Yuu, il ragazzo che di solito rispondeva a tutto con un’espressione indecifrabile, si stava coprendo il viso con una mano mentre tentava di dissimulare quella che era per certo una risata. Il cappello con le corna da renna si muoveva a ritmo della risata trattenuta.

Quella sì, era una piacevole sorpresa. Lavi gli offrì uno di quei sorrisi caldi che erano il suo marchio di fabbrica. Ne incontrò lo sguardo e lo sostenne, facendogli capire quanto fosse determinato.

“Hai sfidato il più grande campione di palle di neve, Yuu. Te ne pentirai.”

E così dicendo si piegò, fece una palla di neve alla velocità della luce e la spedì dritta in direzione del suo ragazzo, che la evitò facilmente con un sorriso sprezzante.

“Lo sai che devi essere più veloce di…”

Le parole furono attutite dalla seconda palla di neve che Lavi gli aveva lanciato, certo che la prima l’avrebbe evitata.

“E tu non devi sottovalutare quanto ti conosco,” gli rispose ridendo e iniziò a scappare, perché già lo vedeva raccogliere altra neve e prepararsi al contrattacco.

Si nascose dietro il tronco di un albero abbastanza grande e, mentre si sporgeva per vedere dove fosse Yuu, si adoperava nel frattempo per fabbricarsi nuove munizioni. Lo aveva perso di vista mentre correva e adesso si trovava costretto a spingere lo sguardo in ogni punto per cercare d'individuarne il nascondiglio.

Non fece in tempo a rendersi conto dello spostamento d’aria accanto a sé che una palla di neve gelida gli venne premuta contro la faccia, oscurando per un momento la sua visuale.

“Te l’ho detto che devi sforzarti più di così.”

La voce di Yuu era abbastanza vicina da permettergli di provare il contrattacco. Senza neanche pulirsi il viso si voltò, lanciandosi in avanti e l'abbracciò, buttandolo a terra, per poi ricoprirlo di neve mentre tentava di vedere cosa faceva con un occhio solo.

“E tu non devi continuare a sottovalutarmi,” rispose tra una risata e l’altra, tenendo Yuu ancora fermo a terra.

Lo aiutò a togliersi la neve dal viso, scoprendo i lineamenti che lo avevano colpito sin dal primo momento in cui li aveva visti. Non sembrava intenzionato a reagire.

“Ho smesso di sottovalutarti,” gli disse, lasciandogli un bacio leggerissimo sulle labbra.

Lavi lo accolse in un silenzio quasi religioso; rimasero a fissarsi solo un altro istante, poi si alzò e Yuu fece lo stesso.

L'osservò scrollarsi gli abiti dalla neve, la mente già proiettata sul vestitino da Babbo Natale sexy.

“Senti, che ne dici di andare a casa?” Propose, certo che avrebbe notato la scintilla di passione nei suoi occhi.

Yuu annuì accondiscendente, senza rispondere. Quello poteva davvero essere il giorno in cui l’avrebbe assecondato nelle sue fantasie erotiche... Le orecchie gli divennero rosse al solo pensiero.

“Sappi però che il completino da Babbo Natale che hai preso su Amazon, l’ho fatto sparire ieri.”

“Cheeeeeee? Ma perché? Come hai fatto a trovarlo, lo avevo nascosto perfettamente!”

“Non devi dimenticare che anche io ti conosco bene,” disse infine Yuu, dandogli una leggera spinta che fece in modo di farli continuare a camminare vicinissimi fino a casa.

Tutto sommato, pensò Lavi, quella vigilia di Capodanno stava andando più che bene. Completino o no.


End file.
